


When I was Your Girl

by sharlatan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Inspired by song, Summary contains lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should've bought her flowers</p><p>You should've held her hand</p><p>Given her all your hours</p><p>When you</p><p>had </p><p>the chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I was Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19869) by Bruno Mars. 



> When I was Your Man lyrics in the summary belongs to Bruno Mars
> 
> Ironic because they are all female

One thing you didn't like about her was her tendency go spin her word web for days and days, it reminded you of Kanny and you needed no reminders of him. Just the day he ruined another sweater. Except the point was. The point was that, you thought as you swung your hips about the dance hall with your current flame, the point was that you did like that about her. 

When she would hesitatingly glance in your direction to see if you'd lost interest. 

When she would brighten up immediately when you nodded and smiled, gesturing for her to go on. 

When she would weave webs of words and build worlds out of stories that you really couldn't care about, but you'd be sucked into her glittering galaxy of mythos and textbooks of facts just because of her voice. 

You liked that about her a lot.

You liked that about her so very much. 

It was a shame it wasn't your favorite thing about her. 

Your date whispered sweet nothings into your ear, and you indulged him by pulling him behind a curtain and letting him kiss you blind. The feeling was wonderful, intense, and you two were caught up in your passions so entangled in each other when you heard it again. Her voice.

"I really don't know about this...you sure?" She paused again, obviously on the phone. 

His tongue was already entangled with yours, but you draw him in deeper by grabbing him and pulling him up against you. 

"Yes, yes, I actually meant, you shore you can come? Your parents are letting you out?" 

_You really should've bought her flowers._

"I'm not lonely here at all!...okay maybe a bit."

_And gave her your time._

You loved that when she was insecure with her own social standing you would pull her in your arms, remarking on how fine she looked that day. 

And when she would get sly. When she would smile, but not her usual open and warm grin, the sharp kind. The kind that exposed her as dangerous, as that girl who used to tangle in dark areas before being pulled out by the person who was supposed to be the future love of her life. 

At least you got the future part right. 

"Don't worry so much I'm eely fine...That's what the crutches are for."

_You should've held on to her._

No, you did, you reflected. You held on to her for as long as you thought that both of you felt the passion. Then you ended it when both your feelings seemed to cool down. Funny how two words can make a whole lot of difference. 

You found out that she'd been in a moping mood for weeks before Meenah returned from her private boarding school for the summer. 

Relationships were like pearls. They were itches that you had to scratch, cover and gloss in love. The longer the it went, supposedly the larger and lovelier the pearl was. Your not quite fling with Aranea was one of the shortest yet it shined with the light that no others had managed to achieve. You wished that you'd taken her to more places, let her drone on in her wonderful voice until you both fall asleep, kiss her gently like no one else had before, and at the very least been there for her when the car swerved and crashed into her. 

You wish that you were the one who paced around the hospital waiting room. The one who rushed into the patient's ward. The one who lifted the careless driver up by his collar and threatened to smash his face in. 

"Haha, yes, very funny...Please tell me you're coming soon by the way, I see Cronus coming my way...No, I'm not telling him I'm yours...Even if that's true the correct way of the sequence, or rather what I think of it, is that you're mine...Meenah, no."

_You really should've brought her flowers._

 


End file.
